


Times change

by XMRomalia



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Gavin is not a bastard, M/M, reed900week
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Гэвин Рид ненавидит шопинг.=reed900 week=day 1: shopping





	Times change

Гэвин Рид искренне и от всей души ненавидел шопинг.  
  
Не нужно быть экспертом или андроидом со сверхточным анализатором эмоций, чтобы это уловить. Хватало факта (из чистого фонового наблюдения), что детектив постоянно старался сократить время покупок до минимума, не бродя по магазинам «на посмотреть»; не присматривался к цветным ценникам, а еще не держал отдельный кошелек для скидочных карт, как делали буквально все, кого RK900 когда-либо видел в торговых центрах.  
  
Детектива будто угнетала вся эта схема, вся система покупки-продажи — и потому андроид особенно не удивлялся, видя, что Рид ходит месяцами в одном и том же. Мол, к черту; не протерлось же. Зачем тратить время, которое можно провести с большей пользой?..  
  
Честно сказать, поначалу RK900 это не волновало. Совершенно; его больше заботила повернутость Рида на работе и то, как бы не схлопотать пулю за то, что их дорогой детектив сегодня не в настроении. Или в настроении — но звалось оно «хочу перебить всех андроидов в Детройте, а затем себя».  
  
Но шли недели, месяцы. Слова Коннора про «чокнутого детектива» не оправдались и на толику; был Рид вредным, конечно, как сыч домовой, но его исполнительность прикрывала любые недостатки характера.  
  
Для RK900, по крайней мере.  
  
Он и сам не заметил, как их с Гэвином спаяло в дуэт, перегнавший по эффективности даже Хэнка с Коннором. Как детектив стал меньше огрызаться; стал даже более-менее… адекватным, что ли.  
  
А потом — где-то через год после начала сотрудничества — Гэвин дважды его припечатал.  
  
Во-первых, великий ненавистник андроидов — тихим фырком, но все же — назвал его «Кейд», что с кельтского значило «битва» и не имело совершенно никакого смысла (не считая того факта, что RK900 убил из одного револьвера шестерых людей, дабы защитить детектива).  
  
А во-вторых, Гэвин изрек, что белые шмотки Кейда — дерьмо. И их надо заменить на что угодно — хоть на регалии Папы Римского — лишь бы оно не выглядело настолько «пластиково, как упаковка из-под йогурта».  
  
Диоду впору было перейти в красный, но RK900 с воссиявшим «Кейд» на пиджаке быстро спохватился, запуская нужные протоколы, исправляющие ошибки в системе. Выдохнул, активируя вентиляцию; помотал головой чуть — и смирился с фактом, что вечером его ждет самая настоящая пытка.  
  
Не сильно прогадав, впрочем. После работы его сначала протащили по трем торговым центрам, потом по каким-то локальным магазинчикам — и все ради того, чтобы в конце концов RK900 предстал перед зеркалом, одетый в тёмную водолазку, обнимающую-облизывающую горло… и джинсы. Обыкновенные чёрные джинсы, за подворотами которых виднелись такие же обыкновенные кроссовки.  
  
В которых RK900 по имени Кейд выглядел даже… живым?  
  
— Ты там умер, что ли? — послышалось из-за шторки примерочной. — Вылезай давай, королева моды. Мы тебе еще трусы не купили.  
  
Кажется, Гэвин Рид ненавидел шопинг.  
  
Но, видимо, оно стояло в том же ряду, что и «ненавижу андроидов».


End file.
